Notable Weapons
Here is a list of weapons that are currently being added to Primo Solis. ( NOTE: All weapons can be made/used in all elements, but these are the most common of each kind. For example, an Illusion Player having an Illusion Book of Oceans and Creatures would be rare but not impossible. Elements: Nature, Water, Energy, Removal of Energy (Heat and Cold) , Terra, Spirit, Illusion, (Magic and Dark Magic basically) Shadows, Light, Plasma ) Plasma/Energy Staff You really wouldn't want to be anywhere near the front end of this thing. This collects heat from its surroundings (if you're using an oven or a microwave for something, it's best to keep this away) and when used releases a large blast of energy or plasma, depending on the element. It can also be used as a spear. Staff1.png Book of Oceans and Creatures If you're a warrior, this isn't really the weapon for you. It can release large waves of water from every page (but never gets wet), and lets the user hear what an animal is saying in whatever language the owner uses (usually English). This is most common for Water or Nature users. Advancedbook1.png Spider Spoder Murder Axe If you're as arachnophobic as the creator of this clearly very dangerous weapon that can only kill "spoders", but in one hit, then this is the axe for you! Don't axe questions about it either! It won't help. This weapon can be obtained through the achievement "Extinction" , where you must kill all "Giant Spiders" in your current server (It's fine if new ones are made though, you still get to keep it. It's more of an Easter egg than a feature.) Axe1.png Chaotic Daggers This is what happens when a Master Illusionist gets a piece of iron and some leather and a sudden urge to kill every living thing. These have the ability to summon portals by using 10 corruption, and can also store items (as these portals weren't really coded to destroy things.) Idaggersv1.png Bset Ultimate Squard' This sowdn iv vraejiord good and i think its rthe best weaoopon in the gam i very much likre ai and i make id and its fvery gfood,. THisd, is thea doltimate wepon and its, mfoestcommonafore cool users and amazing osers. best wquard and is duz so muah m,damageewe1!!! and itzm enot op btwa it does 10000000 damagea but itz nOIT OB U GAY IDIOTS AGHAGHAGHAGHAGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!! Y DO SO MUKH PEOPL TINK ITS OP!!!!!! ITS JUST FOR MY COOL OC STOP HATING ONB IT UGHGUGHGUGH (btw i couldnt ayncytually put the linkz here =( =( =( =( but its so coorl and itz aahart braaeking that i cant shot u imayge..... uaaaaaaaaa.... ;-;-;-;-; but its very cool....... '-' ) (UPDATY!!: i fond the good imge her!) Dragon of Creation This crystalline structure has the ability to create anything (but in a weird purple/green energy form or whatever) as long as it's not something like an antimatter cannon. Actually, maybe it could make that. Who knows! It can also fit in your pocket, so that's a plus. I'm not sure if I can classify this as advanced or starter considering that you can get it as both or none at all.. This weapon is most common for Illusion and Spirit users and is still rare for both. Gencrystal1-1.png